


Taking Care of Shanny

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [23]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Jared always thought he was the younger sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Shanny

Jared chuckled as Shannon pulled on the coat, the gray wool large and bulky. He winced slightly as his was slipped on, it weighing him down slightly. He heard Shannon chuckle before the jacket was repositioned so Jared could stand straighter. Rolling his shoulder, Jared sent his brother a small smile of gratitude. They turned and watched as Tomo got his coat; however, Jared caught a small shiver come from his older brother. He sighed and looked at the slightly shorter man. “I thought I was the younger one?” he whispered as he pulled out Shannon’s collar and brought the coat tighter around Shannon’s frame.

                Shannon sent his brother a small glare but nodded in thanks.

 


End file.
